User talk:CaptainCj
Welcome to Memory Alpha, CaptainCj! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 20:10, May 6, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. Images should also have an actual title which describes the image. 31dot (talk) 15:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I will again ask you to review the image use policy. I have removed the images from the article you added them to until the appropriate additions are made. Again, if you upload images, please give them an actual title. 31dot (talk) 23:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Again, I must ask you to take 2 minutes to read this. Then read this. Then think about it. Then actually adhere to it when you upload things to MA. -- sulfur (talk) 15:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Also, please do not add sizes to images when adding them to articles. "thumb" is sufficient. -- sulfur (talk) 15:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Once again. Read all of this carefully. Your next image upload that does not follow policy will result in a block. -- sulfur (talk) 02:13, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Again, please upload images that follow policy on licensing and suitable filenames. --Alientraveller (talk) 22:30, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I have blocked you for your latest uploads which were not properly cited and did not have an appropriate filename. Please review MA:IMAGE; if you post here that you have read and understand it, the block will be lifted. If you continue to improperly upload images, the blocks will get longer. If you have any questions, you may also post those here. 31dot (talk) 02:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Try to remember this. I have lifted the block. Again, if you have any questions about uploading images, please post them here. I would suggest you look at some existing images to get an idea of what we are looking for and the requirements that are necessary. 31dot (talk) 16:20, June 10, 2013 (UTC)